All I could ever want
by EDWARDISOURLlFE
Summary: Bella is punk, Edward is a jerk. Edward has never noticed Bella before but when he does he wants more but Bella doesn't want him. All human. AU
1. Escape!

Chapter 1:

I looked over at the clock on my bedside table that read 2:35 in blinking green letters. I guickly did the math in my head. Only about four more hours until my alarm went off. I flipped over and buried my face in between my pillow and the wall. I layed there for another Fifteen minutes before I felt myself slowly drifting into a dreamless sleep.

My body was shaking uncontrollably. I quickly shot up hitting my head against a small and very awake Alice. I rubbed my forehead as I turned my head to look at the alarm clock. 7:49, it kept blinking at me. I must have slept through my alarm. I absentmindedly thought. But my thoughts were interupted by Alice's gentle yet loud voice.

"Bella! Wake up were going shopping!!", she yelled in my general direction. I cringed as she bounced away to let me get dressed. RUN! FLEE! My mind screemed at me as I jumped out of the bed grabbing any clothes that I could reach and threw them on quickly as i ran and tripped to the door. I thanked the lord that my room was on the first floor and had a door that led to the outside of my house. I breathed out a sigh of relief as my hand touched the cold metal ball that was the doorknob.

I yanked the door out of my way and then let out an ear-peircing scream. I wimpered as i looked at her. She was grinning like a chesire cat and was holding my keys in her right hand and had her keys in her left. She jiggled them as i wimpered again. She had taken away my only form of get-away. Her smile widened as she looked at my facial expression, which was probably shocked into a look of horrid fear.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. How many times have I told you that no matter how hard you try, no matter how fast you run i will get you to come with me? One way. Or another."

I looked at the sky as i exclaimed, "Why, Oh God why do you hate me so? What have I ever done to force upon myself this intense form of torture?!"

" Oh Bella! It's not that bad! Shopping is fun!" She tried to assure me.

"No ,Alice, you don't understand. When you get in a mall your eyes get this creepy look... It's like your demented or something!!" She just glared at me after that. Not saying anything she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her car since I was already outside. She had so much strength in that little body of hers.

I let her pull me towards her car since I knew that she would catch me if i tried to run. She led me to the passenger side and captured both of my hands behind my back in on of her own, small hands. She placed the other hand on my head and lowered my head and pushed me into the car.

She shut the door and slowly walked to the driver's side watching me carefully, silently daring me to run. She got in and turned the key in the ignition. After the car started she looked over at me. Her eyes were wide and innocent while her bottom lip was slightly jutting out.

"Bella?", she whispered as my heart broke at the sound of her sad voice."Please, Please, Please let me take you shopping without complaints! Just this once?" She pleaded with me. God, did she have a god damn manual on how to push my buttons? I huffed.

"Fine. But just this once." I said. "You know that I can't say no to you when you say those things to me." I said under my breath. I knew that I sounded defeated, but I was used to it by now. This happened every time she tried to take me shopping. Which had to be more than twice a week. I lost count after two.

"Yay!", she squealed with way too much enthusiasm. She turned on the radio and shifted gears in the same fluid motion. She started to chatter happily as she pulled out of my driveway and pulled on to the street. I tuned her out and started looking around my feet for my faithful Ipod. I looked around for a second before realizing that I had left it on my bedside table. Then I realized that ALice couldn't have gotten into my house unless she had someone from the inside ratting me out and letting her in. (A.K.A. my family) I started to narrow down the choices. There was Emmett, Jasper, and my mom. I immediately ruled out my mom becuase she wouldn't get out of bed before 11 in the morning for anyone or anything. My mind then automatically switched to the possibility of Emmett, who was always in on a good joke. I decided that it was Emmett since Jasper was to quiet too be involved. I'll just ask Alice and set it straight right know.

"Alice?", I asked. She looked at me suspiciously before looking back at the road and said "Hmmm?".

"Who let you in my house?," I asked as nonchalantly as I could.

"Oh!," she looked a little suprised and a little embarrased. " Jasper let me in." She blushed then shrugged her shoulders, trying to blow off the whole conversation.Failing at her calm facade, completely.

"You like him don't him don't you?," I accused, while pointing a finger at her, accusingly.

"No...Why...Of course Not!" she studdered completely caught.

" You should know enough not to lie to me Alice. I am a human lie detector," I declared. "But Ewwww. That's totally disgusting, Alice. I mean are we even talking about the same Jasper here. Because, I am talking about the one that has Scooby-Doo boxers and can't talk to girls!," I said almost in complete hysterics.

She chuckled at my little rant. "Yes. Of course, were talking about the same Jasper.," Alice stated seriously, while trying not to let her blush show.

"Wow...if I didn't know you Alice I totally wouldn't believe it.", I said trying to mimick her seriousness, but failing miserably when i started laughing.I couldn't believe it. Jasper had gotten one of the prettiest girls in school to like him.

Alice, with her perfectly tanned body and her short spiky black hair was a shoe in for one the prettiest girls. Not to metion that she was super short and super skinny.

"Why are you staring at me?", Alice asked in a tone that questioned my sanity.

" I should be questioning your sanity, not the other way around.", i muttered under my breath.

She laughed at me, and then got out of the car. She laughed at my expression again as I grumbled and got out of the car. I hated missing the obvious. Like arriving at the mall and not noticing it until Alice pointed it out, but it happened it a lot becuase I was always in my own world.

As soon as I was out of the car Alice looped her arm through mine and began dragging me as I tripped and stumbled towards the mall's front entrance.

End Of Chapter 1:


	2. Meeting Bella

Chapter 2:

Ed. POV

"Jasper, How the hell did you get Alice to go out with you? It's an impossibility! It's just plain wrong! You two are from completely different worlds! You can't even flirt! It's just not fair!" Emmett ranted. His voice had gotten annoyingly loud. GOD! Why can't he just learn to Shut UP! " She's popular too bro!" Emmett continued. "And you're...you're...NOT!" Finally I snapped! Too much of Emmett can push a person over the edge!

"Just give it up Emmett! Just because you can't get a date with Rosalie doesn't mean you have to cuss out Jasper when he gets a girl! Shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" That was one of my sucker threats but, hey, it still worked! Emmett backed down quickly. You DO NOT mess with THE Edward Cullen. I...am a friekin' GOD! "Sorry Ed. I'm just frustrated okay! How on earth does _Jazzy-Pooh _get a date before me! It's just not right!"

"MY NAME IS NOT JAZZY-POOH, EMMIE-BEAR-CUDDLE-MUFFIN!" Jasper yelled in Emmetts face. Here we go again. Dang it. Just when I thought they were over this! These were the nicknames their previous girlfriends had given them. Not the smartest bunch... definitely not. Lauren and Jessica were... different.They were slutty and stupid. The only reason that Emmett and Jasper even dated them was because they looked good in swimsuits. I myself have never really had a steady girlfriend. I didn't want one.

They were just something that held you back-a chain around your neck. I didn't want to be tied down to some slutty girl. It just wasn't appealing to me. I was Edward Cullen-head playboy of Forks High. I'm captain of the football team, basketball team, and the soccer team. I'm the definition of all things 'jock'. This, paired with my extremely good looks **(A/N hehe..Edward is soo full of himself it's not even funny! Okay maybe just a little funny!)**, gave me the respectable title of the most popular boy in school.**(A/N Yep definitely up himself!)**.Emmett was my right hand man, along with Jasper. They were both good friends. Jasper was just a little too shy to be popular, and Emmett acted like a five year old with a thirst for trouble. Both of them had flaws, unlike me, and only made my appearance even grander. Not that this was the only reason I hung out with them, it was just an added bonus.

"At least I don't stutter like a retard when I talk to a girl! 'Wwwww-ould yyy-ou llike tto have ddinner with me ttonight?'" Emmett mocked him mercilessly.

"I do not stutter you stupid ass! I was cold and my teeth were chattering!"

"That is possibly the lamest excuse I have ever heard in my entire existence! IT WAS SEVENTY-FREAKIN- DEGREES OUTSIDE YOU MORON!"

"I have a naturally cold body temperature!"

" Uh-huh. Sure. I soooo believe you. Heavy on the sarcasm."

Holy crap. My friends are a bunch of two year olds with anger issues! This had been going on for long enough and, personally, I don't like to be stared at by a bunch of strangers for looking like a retard while your friends have a battle of gay comebacks while screaming at the top of their lungs in the middle of the mall food court! So, I did the only thing that I could, I _walked away_. I just left them there to look stupid all on their own. What other choice did I have? Stand there and try and break them apart while also managing to make myself look like a dumbass? Nope. Not gonna happen. Edward is not a dumbass. He is freakin' amazing- In the middle of my 'Edward-is-so-freakin'- awesome-you-don't-even-begin-to-realize-how-cool-he-is' pep-talk, some clumsy girl ran into me! She had been walking down the clothes rack when she decided to trip on air, causing her to fall forward and land directly into my chest. Acting on instinct, my arms protectively wrapped around her. In a split second I was looking into the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen in my life. Chocolate-brown in color, they held a depth that I had never experienced before. I felt as if I could stay there all day, just holding her like that. _Wow! Gotta snap out of it Edward!_ It was then that I realized exactly how long I had been holding this stranger and I safely placed her back on her feet.

"Sorry! Oh my God I'm so sorry! It was an accident I swear!" She apologized repeatedly while trying to pick up her belongings that had taken to the floor in her fall while simultaneously trying to hide the innocent blush that now covered her face.

"It's fine. No harm no foul. Right?" She looked up at me with realization covering her features but the odd thing was the anger that took over her features in such a short amount of time. Oh. My. God. How in the world had I never noticed this girl before? I gave her the once over as she stood up to face me after gathering her things. She's gorgeous! She had long, chocolate brown hair that matched her eyes and an amazing body with all the curves in the right places. She had porcelain skin that looked extremely fragile. She was wearing a FOB t-shirt with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans that extenuated her amazing legs. Her shoes were a beat up old pair of Vans that completed the punk look that she was going for. She had a thick line of eyeliner surrounding her lids and some mascara that revealed the long length of her eyelashes. She. Was. HOT!

"Hi. I'm Edward." I introduced myself.

"I know." she answered smugly showing no intention to reply. She was glaring icily at me for reasons unknown. She was obviously pissed at me for _something_. When had I ever even met this girl to be able to piss her off so much? I don't think I would forget about a girl as hot as she was, so I don't think I'd ever made out with her before...

"And you are...?" I questioned her. Seriously! How had I never seen her before?

"Why the hell do _you_ wanna know?" she snapped. WOW! Spicy.

"Just interested. That's all. How come I've never seen you around before? You new here?"

"Are you kidding me? How the HELL do you not know who I am? _You_ of all the people in the world, YOU don't know who I am! Well that's pretty fucked up, don't you think?"

What was she talking about? I had just met this girl It's not like we had dated or anything! I had JUST met her! At that second, I heard a familiar, bell-like voice talking from behind the mystery girl. "Bella? Edward? What's going on here?" Suddenly, realization took place. Not only had I managed to not recognize my sisters absolute best friend in the whole wide world, but also my own two best friend's sister! This was Bella Swan! Younger sister to Emmett and Jasper and best friend to Alice! GOD! I'm such a _dumbass_! The irony...


	3. Seeing Edward

Chapter 3:

Bella's POV:

We had been at the mall for a little more than five hours and Alice hadn't even began to tire. The last five hours consisted of me standing by the dressing room while Alice came by every few minutes dropping every few minutes with huge piles of clothes for me to try-on. As i dug through the piles and eliminated everything that was too preppy for my taste. The huge piles of clothes that Alice had given me had diminished to a medium pile of clothes that I would actually wear.

As I walked into the dressing room with my mini mountain, I looked around for the biggest dressing room in the store. As I walked into the room I began slowly to change as slowly as i could with-out going into slow-mo. It took me a little over thirty minutes to try on all of the clothes that I had found in Alice's picked out clothes.

I walked out of the dressing room with only a small percentage of the clothing that Alice had found me. I put all my clothes in my arms as i stumble/ ran towards the register. I shoved all my clothes onto the check-out counter as i swiftly pulled out my bank card.

"I'm in a little bit of a hurry.", I told the cash-register personel. She nodded as she pulled the clothes off there hangers,folded them, and put them in the stores pretty logoed bags. I put my bank card on the counter as I breathed out a sigh of relief as she swiped my card. I thanked her and God as i grabbed my card and my bags and left the store without Alice catching me and paying for all my clothes.

Speaking of Alice, were had she gone? I was suprised that she hadn't bombarded me with anger because I hadn't let her pay for my clothes. I shrugged as I walked out of the store and began to wander the mall. I walked into the closest door entrance and began browsing the clothing racks. I was getting bored with this random boutique and was making my way to the front.

As i was almost out of the store when a suprisingly solid block of air tripped me. I fell headlong into someones well muscled chest. His arms wrapped protectively around me as they saved me from falling into the cold-stone floor. I looked up into the most gorgeous green eyes i had ever seen in my life.

I realized that we had been standing this way for way too long. He set me back on my feet.

"Sorry! Oh my God I'm so sorry! It was an accident I swear!" I apologized repeatedly while trying to pick up my belongings that had fallen to the floor in my fall while simultaneously trying to hide the innocent blush that now covered my face.

"It's fine. No harm no foul. Right?"The stranger said to me as I stood up with my bags all along my arms. I looked up into his face as realization finally hit me. I knew who this was!!! This was Alice's stupid, jerk-ass brother.

"Hi. I'm Edward.", He introduced himself to me.

"Oh. I know." I said with no intention of giving him my name if he wasn't going to recognize me. I glared at him icily as I grew even more pissed by the second becuase he wasn't recognize me. I let it show that I was pissed on the outside.

"And you are..." He questioned me.

"Why the hell do you want to know?", I snapped at him.

"Just interested. That's all. How come I've never seen you around before? You new here?" he continued.

"Are you kidding me? How the HELL do you not know who I am? _You_ of all the people in the world, YOU don't know who I am! Well that's pretty fucked up, don't you think?" I was really getting angry now. How the hell could he not know who I am? I mean come on. I AM ALICE'S BEST FRIEND, AND HIS BEST FRIENDS ARE MY BROTHERS!! I mean his house was like my second home.

Just then Alice's soft bell-like voice was sounded behind me. "Bella? Edward? What's going on here?" She asked, confused

He looked confused for a minute as I stared at him. Then as my stare turned into a glare, a look of realization came upon his face. He looked ashamed, down right ashamed. And embarrased...


	4. Fight in Jaspers POV

Ch. 4:

Jazzy POV:

"Jasper. How the hell did you get Alice to go out with you? It's an impossibility! It's just plain _wrong_! You two are from completely different worlds! You can't even flirt! It's just not fair!" Emmett ranted. His voice was annoyingly loud. GOD! Why can't he just learn to SHUT IT! " She's popular too bro!" Emmett continued "and you're...you're..._NOT_!" NOT POPULAR? NOT-FREAKING-POPULAR? Who the hell does he think he is? Would I even be _near_ Edward if I wasn't popular? I don't freakin' think so! Just as I was about to throw out a terribly insulting comeback Edward spoke up.

"Just give it up Emmett! Just because you can't get a date with Rosalie doesn't mean you have to cuss out Jasper when he gets a girl! Shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" Edward's threat was weak, but Emmett knew his place. You don't mess with THE Edward Cullen. It's like an unwritten rule of high school. Jocks are Untouchables. And the Captain is the _most_ untouchable. Edward was too popular for his own good." Sorry Ed. I'm just frustrated okay! How on Earth does _Jazzy-pooh_ get a date before me! It's just not right!" Oh. My. God! LAUREN FLASH BACK! LAUREN FLASHBACK! EWWWWWW!!!

"MY. NAME. IS. NOT. JAZZY-POOH , EMMIE-BEAR-CUDDLE-MUFFIN!"

I saw Emmett flinch as I called him by his nickname.

"At least I don't stutter like a retard when I talk to a girl! 'Wwwww-ould yyy-ou llike tto have ddinner with me ttonight?'" OH NO HE DIDN'T! Emmett mocked me! MOCKED ME FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! LIKE A TWO YEAR OLD! HOW DARE HE!

"I do not stutter you stupid ass! I was cold and my teeth were chattering!"

"That is possibly the lamest excuse I have ever heard in my entire existence! IT WAS SEVENTY-FREAKIN- DEGREES OUTSIDE YOU MORON!"

"I have a naturally cold body temperature!" God. I sound like a retard! Naturally cold body temperature? Way to be manly Jasper! Way to be manly.

" Uh-huh. Sure. I soooo believe you. Heavy on the sarcasm."

"Emmett, I can obviously spot the sarcasm dripping from every word you've said! You don't have to tell me '_Heavy on the sarcasm_' every freaking time! It makes you sound like a dork!"

"No it doesn't! Your just extremely jealous of my awesomely-awesome comeback skillz!" Awesomely awesome? WTF!

"Is today just National-Let's-All-Go-Piss-Off-Jasper-Day or something? 'Cause this is ridiculous!"

"Yep, Jasper! The whole world is out to get you! Everyone _hates _you! Are you happy NOW! HEAVY ON THE SARCASM!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" That was it! I raised my hand and I bitch-slapped my best friend! He suddenly stopped short. He didn't look angry, just amazed. Like a deer caught in headlights.

"Did you...did you just _slap_ me?"

"Yep." I said, popping the P. " I think I did."

"Oh. O...kay?" He was still completely out of it. I thought it was funny. When I started to laugh, Emmett suddenly realized that _someone_, I being that someone, had just slapped him.

"You just slapped me!" Emmett accused.

"Yep. Uh-huh. That was me!" I said proudly. "Wat cha' gonna do 'bout it?"

"I have no idea." He said. "But, you're gonna get it, Jasper you're gonna get it!" His voice changed from simply astounded to threatening. I stopped my laughing and we both engaged in a glaring match. This was just too much for both of us and we instantly began howling in laughter! Then a thought popped into my head. Where the hell was Edward?


	5. Fight in Emmets POV

Chapter 5:

Emmett's POV

"Jasper. How the hell did you get Alice to go out with you? It's an impossibility! It's just plain _wrong_! You two are from completely different worlds! You can't even flirt! It's just not fair!" I ranted totally confused. My mind was completely frozen over with shock. I just couldn't even begin to grasp how Jasper had done it.

" She's popular too bro!" I continued "and you're...you're..._NOT_!" I watched as his face contorted in confusion and rage at what I had said. It looked as if Jasper was just about to say his come-back to me when Edward cut in before Jasper could say anything.

"Just give it up Emmett! Just because you can't get a date with Rosalie doesn't mean you have to cuss out Jasper when he gets a girl! Shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" Edward said in his most I-Am-more-strongerer-than-thee voice. Even though he tried to sound tough I could tell that he would have a hard time carrying out that threat but I dropped it anyway. You just didn't disobey Edward unless you wanted to die a slow and very painful social death.

." Sorry Ed. I'm just frustrated okay! How on Earth does _Jazzy-pooh_ get a date before me! It's just not right!" I say to Edward in response to his "threat". I turned back to Jasper just in time to see his normally calm face change into a mask of total and utter fear and disgust.

"MY. NAME. IS. NOT. JAZZY-POOH , EMMIE-BEAR-CUDDLE-MUFFIN!" Jasper yelled in my face while recovering from his terrible Lauren flashback. I flinched as I recognized the nickname that Jessica had given me when we went out.

"At least I don't stutter like a retard when I talk to a girl! 'Wwwww-ould yyy-ou llike tto have ddinner with me ttonight?'" I mocked him in response to his last comment. His face flared into rage as soon as he heard what I had said to him.

"I do not stutter you stupid ass! I was cold and my teeth were chattering!" Jasper stated angrily.

"That is possibly the lamest excuse I have ever heard in my entire existence! IT WAS SEVENTY-FREAKIN- DEGREES OUTSIDE YOU MORON!" I yelled in his face. He was such a bad liar. I knew this fight was going to end very weirdly, I could just feel it.

"I have a naturally cold body temperature!" Jasper said, pitifully trying to defend himself.

" Uh-huh. Sure. I soooo believe you. Heavy on the sarcasm." I mocked him again. I was stating the obvious just incase his tiny not-able-to-lie-brain didn't get it.

"Emmett, I can obviously spot the sarcasm dripping from every word you've said! You don't have to tell me '_Heavy on the sarcasm_' every freaking time! It makes you sound like a dork!" He mocked me trying to get the attention away from him and onto me.

"No it doesn't! Your just extremely jealous of my awesomely-awesome comeback skillz!" I knew we were going on like two-year-olds, but I WAS GOING TO WIN THIS ARGUEMENT!

"Is today just National-Let's-All-Go-Piss-Off-Jasper-Day or something? 'Cause this is ridiculous!" He said starting to catch on.Damn. He caught on to my plan to make it a national holiday. It was just SO much fun to make fun of Jasper.

"Yep, Jasper! The whole world is out to get you! Everyone _hates _you! Are you happy NOW! HEAVY ON THE SARCASM!!" I yelled. I was starting to realize that we were starting to draw a whole lot of attention to ourselves by fighting in the middle of a food court.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed clearly exasperated with me and my actions. Then he did something that I thought nobody would ever dare to do in there entire life. He SLAPPED me. He BITCH-SLAPPED ME! I stopped short. I must have looked like a dear caught In the head-lights.

"Did you...did you just _slap_ me?" I asked still totally flabbergasted.

"Yep." He said, his lips popping the P. " I think I did."

"Oh. O...kay?" I was still completely out of it.

When Jasper started to laugh at me I finally realized the someone...he being that someone... slapped me.

"You just slapped me!" I accused, still completely flabbergasted.

"Yep. Uh-huh. That was me!" He said proudly. "Wat cha' gonna do 'bout it?"

"I have no idea." I said. "But, you're gonna get it, Jasper you're gonna get it!" I purposely made my voice change from simply astounded to threatening. He stopped his laughing and we both engaged in a glaring match.

This was just too much for both of us and we instantly began howling in laughter! Then Jasper stopped short and a look of confusion swept across his face. I looked around to and realized that Edward was missing. I looked back at Jasper. I shrugged and thought. Where the hell was Edward?


	6. Bella kicks Ass

Ch.6:

Ed. POV

God! What had I done? She just stood there. Pure rage was clearly evident on her face. I, however, was taking notice of how adorable she looked when she was mad. Wait! _What was I thinking! She hates me! _God I am so stupid! She looked as if she was about to murder me, right then and there in the middle of the mall. She had her eyes tightly shut and looked as if she was in pain just trying to hold herself back from launching at me and ripping me limb from limb.

She slowly opened her eyes. _God, she has such beautiful brown eyes._ The odd thing was, every trace of anger had been removed and was replaced with understanding. She even had a small smile etched on.

"Don't worry, Edward. I get it." I was instantly relieved. I didn't know what to say to that.

"R-really?" I asked, completely dumbfounded!

"Umm-hmm. Your just too full of yourself to notice anything but that ridiculously ugly face of yours!" With that the anger re -situated itself upon her features. Before I could comprehend what was going on, Bella's hand reached back and catapulted itself in the direction of my face. The only thing I had time to think was 'Oh shit.' and I was knocked to the floor. "Let's see if you ever forget my name again, shall we?" She turned to walk away but then stopped and faced me again. "Oh, and, have a nice day ass-wipe!"

She again turned to walk out of the store for the second time but quickly flipped back around when she heard her brothers calling out to her.

"Bella! What the hell happened?" Jasper questioned. He glanced down at me with a curious expression when I realized that I was still on the ground. I picked myself up and began to smooth out my clothes. I could feel the swelling around my right eye. I gently felt over it with my hand. Sure enough, there was a large welt encircling my eye. Holy crap she had a good right hook!

"Oh, that?" she said nonchalantly. "He forgot my name, so I punched him." Emmett, Jasper, and Alice suddenly erupted in laughter! WAIT! Why was Alice laughing? She was supposed to be on _my_ side! "Hey, _somebody _had to do it! He's had it comin' for a long time!" Alice said to Bella.

"Bella, I'd offer to kick his ass for you, but it looks like you already beat me to the _punch!_ HAHA! Get it? Punch? You _punched_ Edward!" Emmett laughed at his own joke while everyone else just stood and stared at his stupidity**(hehe..alliteration!)**. "DUDE," Jasper finally interrupted him, "SOO not funny."

B POV

My brother is such an idiot! I can't believe he just said that! WTF!

I felt a slight tug at my shoulder and realized that Alice was trying to get my attention. She led me off in the direction of the food court. I was still visibly fuming when she forced me sit. She voiced her mind with one simple word. "Spill."


	7. French fries

Chapter 7:

Bella's POV

I watched as Alice tried not to explode as I hesitated answering her question. She kind-of twitched as the seconds ticked by in silence. I looked up and stared into Alice's orb-like eyes. She stared back, silently pleading me to tell her my story.

"Okay,Okay. So I left the store right, I was trying to find you and I tripped and fell right into your brother's chest. Like, OMG!! SO yeah, then he was all like, Who are you? Are you new here? And I was like getting pissed, I yelled a little then hit him in the face as hard as I could. So like, you know the rest." I said in one huge breath. I was mocking Alice by telling the story the way i did, by being all preppy and ditsy.

She realised this and scowled at me. Then after a few seconds her scowl turned into a huge smile and she squealed. She appeared to be over my insult and had moved onto other, more important matters.

"I.CAN.NOT.BELIVE.THAT.YOU.PUNCHED.EDWARD.AND.GAVE.HIM.A.BLACK.EYE!" Alice squealed. I laughed at her expression and her choice of words.

"He asked for it." I said as calmly as i could. But upon seeing her elated expression my straight smile turned into a happy one. I looked around trying to hide my sudden change in mood. As i looked around I realized that during our talk we had migrated towards the mall's food court. I shrugged and turned to face Alice. My face broke out into a see-every-tooth-smile as i said, " Hey YOU! You want some fries??" She giggled and nodded her head yes.

We weaved through the hundreds of tables that were situated in the food court and finally found an open two-seater closer to the back. I currently had my arms bent at the elbow and was holding two bags on each crevice of my arm. As Alice was just sitting down I unbent my elbows and watched my four bags plo-p on the floor. I laughed and started to walk to the closest vendor that sold cheese-fries. I looked back at Alice when I was about half-way there I looked back to see Alice trying to organize her bags from store to store. It looked as if an elf was trying to climb up mountains of bags. I knew how much money Alice's family had but this was just ridiculous. Just because she was super rich doesn't mean she needed to buy a mountain of clothes twice a week. I chuckled and started walking again.

When i got to the cheese-fry place, I placed my order and my stomach growled in anticipation. The clerk said it would take a few moments for the fries to be ready. I waited as patiently as I could but after only a minute-and-a-half I started to drum my fingers unpatiently against the counter.The man who was making my fries noticed my impatience and smiled in my direction.

"I'll be done in just a minute." He said as he smiled in my direction. He pulled the french fries out of the grease and dumped them onto a plate. He handed them back to me and I smiled back at him in total admiration.

"I wish I could make french fries." I sigh, said. He smiled and said mabye you will be able to someday kid, someday. I laughed and thanked him for the fries and left and started to walk back to Alice.

About halfway back to Alice I couldn't resist the temptation of the fries. They were calling to me and I was to weak. I grabbed one that was smothered in cheese and shoved it into my mouth. I savored the taste as the cheese kind-of melted in my mouth. I shot a look at Alice who was watching me intently as I savored the greasy, wonderfuly cheesy fry. She started to laugh as I made my way back to her. I was cradling the fries like they were a small child in my arms. I finally got to my chair and sat down with a huff.

"Gimme!" Alice playfully shouted at me.

"No chance!" I yelled back playfully while shoving more fries into my mouth at lightning speed. She started grabbing fries and shoving them into her mouth along with me. I reached my hand into the bowl like container and my hand came up empty. I started laughing hysterically at Alices face. She was looking at me trying to look completely innocent, even though she had french fries sticking out of her mouth and had huge handfuls of fries in both of her hands. I cracked up and started to snort, which caused her to laugh and spit french fries all over the place. Her face scrunched together as she looked behind me with a looked of pure hate blaring out of her eyes.

I turned around only to see Edward, Jasper, And Emmett sating at us like we were aliens from pluto. I scowled, flipped them the bird, grabbed my bags, told Alice we were leaving, and strolled up the stairs out of the food court. I had to walk strait past them to get out of the mall. I passed them with my chin in the air concentrating as hard as I could on not tripping. As soon as I passed them I turned around and waited for Alice who seemed to be having trouble with all of her bags. She struggled up the stairs and walked up to me. In courtesy I grabbed some of her bags for her.

We were just about to exit the mall's entrance when I turned around only to see all three of them Laughing and gasping for breath.

I vowed right then and there that one way or another they would all PAY!!!!!! I turned back to Alice. I was sure thet my eyes had turned a pure black color...


End file.
